1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a light emitting diode (LED), emitting light according to electrical signals, has been widely used as a light source for various types of electronic products, as well as mobile communication terminals such as personal cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or the like.
Such an LED is a light emitting device capable of emitting light of various colors by using compound semiconductor materials such as gallium arsenide (GaAs), aluminium gallium arsenide (AlGaAs), gallium nitride (GaN), indium gallium phosphide (InGaP), and the like.
LEDs may emit red light, blue light, green light or ultraviolet light according to compounds contained therein. White light may be produced by combining red light, blue light, and green light emitted from the respective LEDs. However, such a method of producing white light may require the use of a plurality of LEDs, and difficulties in color uniformity may occur.
Accordingly, a phosphor material for a wavelength conversion of light is generally mixed with a resin such as silicone or the like and a mixture thereof is applied to form a white light-emitting LED. Due to the mixture, blue light or ultraviolet light emitted from the LED is converted into white light, and thus monochromatic white light may be produced.
However, such a method of mixing the phosphor material with the resin and applying the mixture thereof to the LED has a problem in that the height of a wavelength conversion part formed on a surface of the LED may be uneven. In particular, in the case of LEDs manufactured on a mass production basis, requirements for the distribution of the height of the wavelength conversion part may not be satisfied.